Gibril
|-|Base= |-|Alchemest Mode= |-|Beast Mode= Summary Gibril 'is a member of Eden's seven in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. She was raised by an abusive father and a kind, but weak willed, mother. One day, just after she graduated from preperatory school, she came home to see that her father had accidentally killed her mother. In rage, she turned the blood from her mother's corpse into an iron blade, killing her father. She ran away from home with nothing left to come back to, joining a gang of adepts. She eventually met Zonda and, after the two fought, joined Eden. She then began kidnapping people to fuel her septima, gaining the attention of Gunvolt. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B '''| '''8-A Name: Gibril, "The full metal jacket" Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation (Can move blood and absorb it for power, though her abilities seem to be more limited when trying to manipulate blood while it's still in a body. As shown in her fight with Jota, she can paralyze foes with this ability), Metal Manipulation (Is considered to be the source of her blood manipulation. She can move objects with even trace amounts of metal, like pebbles, to even taking sunken ships and planes out of the ocean), can turn metal into blood and vice versa (Her own blood can create significantly more metal than others' blood), Can summon various metal objects, namely an iron maiden and a large cage, can transform between Alchemist Mode and Beast Mode, Flight and enhanced ranged attacks in Alchemist Mode, Teleportation and enhanced physical characteristics as well as Afterimage Creation in Beast Mode, Able to transform into Crisis Beast Mode, which increases her offence and defense at the cost of her own blood (If she uses this form for too long she will die of blood loss) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Jota) | Multi-City Block level (Can damage Gunvolt and Copen) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and Copen) Lifting Strength: Unknown 'physically, possibly '''Class 25 '''with her Septima (Lifted the wreckage of sunken planes and ships during her fight with Jota) 'Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class (Can physically damage Gunvolt and Copen) Durability: City Block level '| '''Multi-City Block level '(Can take attacks from Gunvolt and Copen) '''higher in Crisis Beast Mode (Gunvolt and Copen can only deal chip damage to her in this form. She mostly dies from blood loss) Stamina: Above Average Human (Can continue fighting even when putting herself through an iron maiden) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with most attacks, several kilometers with metal manipulation (Can take sunken ships and planes from the bottom of the sea) Standard Equipment: A Grimor, a book that enhances her Septima and gives her the armor she uses to transform between Alchemst and Beast mode. A large amount of blood she has absorbed from victims. She also formally had a shotgun before it was destroyed by Jota. Intelligence: Average. Graduated from preparatory school, and has considerable combat experience. She admits that all she has known is war. Weaknesses: Gibril is extremely hot headed. Mentioning her height or calling her a child will instantly set her off. In Crisis Beast Mode she will slowly die of blood loss. She will sometimes become so intent on killing somebody she is willing to die just to kill them. Her blood attacks can easily be dispelled with electricity. Flesh seems to be an insulator to her powers, as even when going all out she didn't simply remove all the blood from Gunvolt and/or Copen's bodies, though this is likely for gameplay reasons. Does not use her powers on metal objects on somebody's person due to CIS. Has a degree of massochism, quite literally falling in love with Gunvolt exclusively from him killing her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metallon: '''Gibril's Septima, witch gives her immense power over metal. In Alchemist Mode: *'Mother of Mercy: Gibril summons an iron maiden above her foe. It will instantly close if her enemy gets too close. *'Rain Maker: '''Gibril flies above her enemy and creates large axes out of blood, throwing them at the enemy. *'Blood Brothers: 'Gibril shoots blood in all directions. They leave a small pool of blood upon hitting the ground, which a small blade comes out of when stepped on. In Beast Mode: *'Flesh Of The Blade: 'Gibril charges at her foe, slashing with her claws *'Strange World: 'Gibril makes it look like she's using Flesh Of The Blade, but she has an afterimage charging at her enemy before teleporting over them and slashing. *'Dance Of Death: 'Gibril jumps around, toying with her prey. *'Childhood End: 'Gibril slashes upward, creating a massive shockwave. In Crisis Beast Mode: *'Iron Maiden: '''An attack Gibril uses after chanting ''Instinct conquers all, instilling new agony, yet bliss transcends pain! Iron Maiden! ''A cage drops into the area and she proceeds to jump off of the walls, floor and ceiling putting down patches of her own blood. Then she goes on the ceiling and massive blades come out of these patches of blood. This attack can be impossible to dodge if her foe has no way to dispel the patches of blood. '''Key: Base | With a Mirror Shard Others Notable Victories: Risotto Nero (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Nero’s profile (speed was equal and both were aware of each other’s powers) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Metal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Transmutation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists